Pokemon: Ero Crystal Version
by SonicBlitz18
Summary: Two males trainers that have known each other since they were kids, and come across two pokegirls in town, go on a Pokémon journey they will never forget. This will be a joint story between me and fellow writer: Sage the Ero Harem Kami.
1. Chapter 1

The world we live in is full of amazing creatures with equally amazing powers known as Pokemon and they seem to be everywhere you look from soaring through the skies to running through the plains, swimming through the ocean, and even cities and towns. Pokemon help humans through their everyday lives and help with work like construction or police officers and some people just keep them as companions or family members. But most keep Pokemon to train them for battle and have them participate in an event called the Pokemon League which trainers from all over pit their Pokemon against the other to see who will come out on top. But this world of Pokemon is different from the rest as the Pokemon while looking like their feral counterparts are much different and more than that, this is the journey of two you men in the world of Pokemorphs.

**Chapter 1: Enter Danny and Zack**

We now enter New Bark town where two young men were getting ready for their Pokemon journey. Both were childhood friends that lived in the town and grew up together dreaming of becoming Pokemon Masters. Today was a big day for them as they were going to receive their starter Pokemon. We now Enter Daniel Miles and Zack Ronin's lives as they prepare for a prelude of events that come their way.

**Zack's Home**

We find one of our protagonists Zackaria Ronin or Zack for short in his room putting on the last of his attire before checking himself over in the mirror approvingly.

"Once again Zack you know how to look good," He said to himself with a smirk. He stood at a solid 6ft even with milk chocolate brown skin, had black eyes behind his black-rimmed circular glasses, and had black hair styled in a large curly and fluffy afro. He also had some soft fluffy sideburns with a small goatee on his chin. His attire was an orange tee shirt with a tribal Charizard in black on the front under a black puffy hooded vest, baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt and black steel-toed combat boots. He also had a purple bandanna tied around his head to keep his hair out of his face and a matching pair of wrist bands.

"Zack! Breakfast is ready sweetie, get it while it's hot!" A sweet voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Zack called back before heading out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen with the scent of food filling his nose and he spots his parents just now sitting down.

Zack's parents were surprisingly both women with one being tall and buff and the other being short and chubby. The tall woman stood at 7ft 2in with tan skin, short bleach blond hair covering the right side of her face, and had emerald green eye with her body type being very muscular yet also curvy. She was wearing a sky blue sports bra covering her FF-Cup bust yet showing off her toned stomach and 8-pack abs, black track pants with sky blue lines going down the sides, and a matching pair of running shoes. Her name was Freeta Law, a former member of an elite task force known as the G-Men now a martial arts teacher after retiring to marry her wife and raise her adoptive son.

His second mother was a short woman standing at only 4ft 4in with pale powder white skin, long orange-blond hair styled in curls reaching above her big fat plump ass, and has deep purple eyes with her body being very chubby but a healthy type of chubby in all the right places. She was wearing a white V-cut t-shirt showing off H-Cup cleavage, purple stretchy pants, a pair of brown sandals, and a black choker with an orange and purple flower in the center rest on her neck. Her name was Dolly Law, a local part-time baker, and candy maker as well as Freeta's loving wife.

"Hey moms," Zack greeted before giving both Dolly and Freeta a loving kiss on their cheeks and hug before sitting down with them at the table.

"Hey, dear did you sleep well?" Dolly asked her son lovingly.

"Yeah I did, I need to be for what today is you know," Zack said taking some bites out of his food.

"That's right you and Danny will be going on your journey together correct?" Freeta asked getting a nod from her son. "Well, I hope you two have fun and watch each other backs you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Zack saluted playfully earning an amused snort out of the tall woman.

"Oh, my baby boy is all grown up and leaving the nest I can't bear it!" Dolly cried dramatically making Zack blush in embarrassment.

"Moooooom! You always do this, you know how much I wanted to go out and see the world," Zack said with a groan. He loved the short mama he really did but she can baby him at the worst of times. "Also I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 19 for Mew's sake!"

"I don't care! You'll always be my little Zacky Whacky to me, mister!" Dolly said with an adorable pout as she ate, making her wife laugh at her son's expense from the face he was making.

"I didn't like you using that nickname when I was a kid and I still don't like it now," Zack deadpanned before finishing his breakfast and setting his dishes in the sink. "Alright, I'm gonna go meet up with Danny to get our starters, I'll see you both in a little bit."

"Make sure you grab your umbrella and raincoat sweetie, according to the news it's supposed to rain later," Dolly called out.

"Alright then," Zack said as he grabbed his gray raincoat and matching umbrella before going out the door. "See you in a bit!"

**Meanwhile at Danny's Home**

Daniels Mother Allen was preparing breakfast as she normally does, usually scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, some pancakes, and orange juice. Allen was always the gentle maiden in Danny's family and his dad was more of a traveler as a Pokemon Ranger. The sounds of a pidgey chirping away

"Daniel, breakfast is ready." She called as she looked at the stairs upward to Danny's room.

"Coming!" A male voice called out from upstairs. The voice was the other protagonist named Daniel Miles, or as he prefers to be called Danny for short. He was a young African American male with a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. He stood in front of his mirror as he stretched his limbs and took a look at himself.

He was 18 years old and stood at around 5ft 10 in tall with his brown eyes looking back at him from the mirror. He brushed his short chin length hair and was dressed in a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. Strapping on his favorite scarf that he got from his father is a reminder of how determined he is to not give up on his dreams, he felt relieved knowing that he had it. Seeing as he was done getting dressed, he leaves his room and slides down the railing of the stairs to find the large bevy of food around him.

"Wow, this is a lot," Danny said with a shocked tone.

"Well, you said that today was your big day so I figured that I would make you a big breakfast." She said with a cheery smile. Daniel always loved how sweet and caring his mother can be. She stood at around 6ft 4in, milk chocolate brown skin, blue eyes, and was dressed in blue jeans with a plain shirt. Her shirt had a light V-cut to it showing off her DD-cup cleavage and her jeans hugged her rear very nicely. Dad did always say that she was more bottom heavy than she was top heavy. Problem is unless it's her husband, she hates it when anyone says anything about her ass. She always wore sandals around the house but when it comes to going to her work at the bakery in town, she always has shoes on.

"Thanks, mom," Danny said as he fixed a plate of food and sat down at the table.

"So you and Zack are going to go on your first journey together?" She asked as she made a plate of her own.

"That's right. And we promised to train together on the long road ahead." He added. "It' s been a week since we sent in our trainer applications and how we can't wait to get this started."

"Well hopefully you slept very well last night since it's going to be quiet without you," she added taking a bite of some of the eggs. Danny mixes the food together to make a scrambled egg sandwich and takes a bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a tough road for the both of us, but we'll pull through." He added taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I hope that both of you have a fun time on your journey." She added with a smile. They spent the next five minutes eating most of their breakfast and soon finished his plate of food.

"At least try to make sure you have everything."

"Don't worry mom, I triple checked everything before I came down here, plus I'll still be at home for a couple of days before I head out."

"I know, it's just going to be lonely around the house and town without you and Zack around," Allen said with a slightly sad tone.

"Mom, you do know that I'm not a baby anymore right?" Danny said with a deadpanned stare. "I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself and my partner."

"I know, but I do know that I'll miss you and your friend Zack." She added looking back at the family photo of her husband, her son when he was ten and her. "At least try to call me from the video phones that you-"

"Okay, I'm going mom," Danny replied as he was on his way out the door, but not before putting his plate, and cup in the dishwasher and bolts out the door before his mother could even say anything.

"And there he goes again." She said as she smiled to herself. "He can never sit still long enough for me to say or do anything when he sets his mind to something."

Danny would soon return with a shocked look which surprises his mother.

"Sorry, forgot to bring an umbrella." He said with a nervous chuckle as he ran back upstairs. A few minutes later, he comes back down with a blue raincoat and red umbrella. "Weather report said it was supposed to rain today, so I'd rather not track water in the house."

"Good luck honey," Allen said as Danny walks out of the house again, leaving his mother behind.

**Outside, New Bark Town**

Danny was the first to step out of the house and smell the fresh air around him. There weren't many people outside with the clouds above the sky. Despite it being cloudy, he wasn't going to let a little rain stops him in the long run. Around that time, he spotted his best friend Danny stepping out of his house with a raincoat and umbrella.

"Yo Zack!" Danny called out and his friend turned his way.

"Sup Danny?" Zack called back with a grin.

They both met and gave each other a fist bump followed by a bro hug.

"So you ready to start this new chapter of our lives or what?" Zack asked his childhood friend.

"Of course I am, I just hope we aren't too late," Danny replied as he and his friend walked down the street towards the lab.

New Bark town has actually expanded a lot over the years having more houses, a few stores, a bakery called Pastry Haven owned by RonI's Mom Dolly, and a small gym meant for people and Pokemon alike can work out owned by Freeta, Zack's second mom. The two would wave to a few of the town's inhabitants before finally coming upon a large three-story building that sorta looked like a modern log cabin. This was the new Pokemon lab that was run by the region's current Professor Joyce Banzai with her assistant/niece Angel Banzai as Professor Elm retired around fourteen years ago.

Walking up to the porch Danny presses the doorbell and they waited for a few moments for someone to answer which wasn't long as the door opened to reveal one Angel Banzai. She is twenty-two years old and of Cuban descent with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Her current attire is a traditional white lab coat over a yellow tank top containing her double E-Cup breast, skinny blue jeans that show off her nice curves and plump bubble butt, and a pair of red sneakers rest on her feet.

"Oh! Hey Zack and Danny, what are you guys doing back here?" Angel asks pleasantly, the boys actually look up to the older girl like a big sister and she even sees them as younger brothers.

"Hey Angel," Danny replied in a casual tone. "We just came here to pick up our starters that's all."

"Um...I'm sorry what now?" Angel asked in confusion making the boys look at her funny.

"Don't you remember? Todays the day Danny and I started our journey," Zack said making the woman's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, we came here to get our starters from your mom," Danny added.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, we only got word of three trainers," Angel replied in a nervous tone. "They got their starters already and left not too long ago."

"Wait, what?" They both said at the same time in shock as to what they just heard. "What do you mean they left not too long ago?"

"I meant what I just said, they got their starters not too long ago and we only got word of three trainers showing up so we only had the amount of Pokemon for three trainers," Angel explained herself.

"This can not be happening right now dude," Zack said rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Can we talk to Prof. Banzai? Maybe she can help sort this mess out," Danny asks.

"Um she's currently busy at the moment boys," Angel said nervously.

"Yeah, well we're going in to see what's going on," Zack added as he and Danny push past Angel and walk into the lab.

"Wait a minute, boys!" Angel called after them. "My Aunt is busy doing research on Pokemon habits!"

"Well we need to talk with her about how she missed us when we sent our applications a week ago," Danny added as the two go upstairs leaving Angel at the door as she sighed to herself.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you two," She added as she followed after them.

As they climb the stairs the duo reach the door and Zack pounds on it for a moment before stopping and he begins to ponder how they messed up on him and Danny's papers. Angel soon caught up with both boys and she sees the anger on their faces.

"I can't really talk you two out of this can I?" Angel replied in a calm tone.

"How can we be talked out of seeing someone who may have messed up our papers for not being able to get a starter?" Danny replied in a dark tone

"Wait, what if she was drunk while doing it?" Zack says. "I mean we both know how much she likes to drink so it's a possibility."

"There's also the fact that she enjoys researching pokemon mating habits," Angel replied.

"Then how much you want to bet that she's doing both right now?" Danny asked.

"Let's find out," Zack said and opens the door and they all step inside and are greeted with quite the provocative sight.

Professor Joyce Banzai was currently getting spit roasted by two hung stallion Pokemon, the one in her mouth is a Rapidash and the one in her ass is a Zebstrika. Joyce is a mature woman that's in her late thirties with long curly blond hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. She's of Cuban descent like her niece and has large bouncy GG-cup boobs and a wide fat ass which the Zebstrika was enjoying pounding into. The guys sigh as they guess right seeing as there were four beer bottles on the floor showing that she was drunk while getting fucked silly.

"Guess you called it Danny." Zack chuckled as Danny only sighed seeing her like this. They knew that Joyce was always studying mating habits, but sometimes they would walk in on her when she was in the middle of mating with Pokemon which wasn't really unheard of. Plus she gets so into it that she doesn't notice what's around her until she's finished.

"So when is she gonna be done?"

"Whenever the Rapidash and Zebstrika are done," Angel replied.

They two stallions movements began to get frantic and their breathing more heavy as they felt their release coming soon. Joyce must have felt it as well as she wrapped her hands around the Rapidash's waist to kept her mouth as close to his cock as possible while she slammed her hips back to meet the Zebstrika pounding her ass.

"Which may be soon I guess," Zack added as the two stallions were close. Their next thrusts were long and hard and their balls would slap against their whore professor. It wasn't long before they both let out a hearty groan and flooded her mouth and ass with their fertile pokeseed. Joyce only moaned as she felt the rush filling her mouth and asshole and the stallions would pull out after a few spurts leaving her belly the size of a basketball and they use the rest to coat her in a white musk as she laid on the table.

"Fuck, that was good…" Joyce moaned as she turned over to where she was on her back and looks at the two studs that were still hard. "Looks like you studs aren't done yet."

She then grabs a bottle of booze and takes a long swig before looking at her studs with lust in her eyes. "Switch places with each other boys and we'll count- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Joyce began before she screamed in shock as she was splashed in the face with cold water courtesy of Angel.

"That's enough 'research' Aunty, we have a problem," Angel deadpans while pointing towards the boys.

"What's the problem?" She added standing up no caring that she was still naked, and stands up despite her stomach being bloated by the two stallions near her. "Also who are these two boys?"

"Their names are Danny and Zack and they said that they were supposed to be going on a journey with a starter."

"I thought I got only three trainers today," Joyce replied. She walked over towards the table behind her, and the guys get a good view of her curvy body as she walked and her bust jiggled with each step she took. She looked through a drawer and pulls out a few documents.

"Yeah, I only got three trainers today, and I wasn't expecting any more trainers." She added, setting the papers on the table. The guys look at the documents on the table to see that the date was

"We were supposed to show up on this day though," Danny replied as he and Zack began to rummage through their pockets and each pulls out a receipt for a trainer card. Both of the receipts said that they got their cards on the 13th, and today was Sunday. Both females then look at each other and back at the documents showing that it was the same and soon realized their mistake.

"Uh oh," Angel said as she walked over to take a double take as she remembered something they did not too long ago. "I remember that I cleaned out my desk the other day and I think I saw a few receipts in it as well, that's probably why we weren't able to get you boy's your starters, I'm so sorry."

"So my assistant was at fault?" Joyce sighed as she walked towards the door, grabbing her lab coat in the process, not bothering to close it to cover her body. "I'll see you boys downstairs, and as for my assistant," She added looking back at the two stallions that were still not satisfied with their boners still present. She then turns back to her niece with a devilish smirk."I think I'll let you take over for my 'research.'"

"Wait, what?" She added, but Rapidash and Zebstrika were already behind her with their cocks grinding against her ass and Joyce only tells them to have fun as she pushes both Zack and Danny outside and locking the door before Angel could even say anything. The two muscular stallions began tearing Angel's clothes off and she thought to herself.

"_I'm so gonna find a way to get back at you for this."_ She wasn't going to have much of a chance to think when she felt both stallions sandwiching her and felt her pussy and ass being prodded by their cocks. "Um, be gentle please?"

Both stallions only slammed their cocks into her while she screams in pleasure and shock when she felt what was like two rods shoved into her. They were both still wet from having sex with Joyce and they were still very horny from the rush and Angel looked like she was going to be there for a while.

**-Later-**

Danny, Zack, and Joyce who was still naked, not bothering to close her coat to where her bust was still bouncing with each step she took. She decides to walk with them to go back downstairs to talk with both of them and hopefully sort out anything that may have happened. Afterward, they were in her living room where she set up and just takes a seat with the guys sitting on the couch.

"Okay now that all that crap is out of the way can you please tell us what happened to cause us not to have starters?" Zack asked.

"Yeah we're able to send our registration in a week beforehand just so we'd be ready to get our starters," Danny added in.

"Well as I mentioned boys, my assistant seemed to have misplaced your receipts to where I didn't receive them." She added, stretching her limbs and her chest bouncing as she moved. "I'm sorry I truly am, but I only placed an order for three starter Pokemon so I didn't get a response until now about what happened. The company says you have to be specific on what you order so even if I did fix the mistake in time, there is no way for me to do anything but place another order."

"So we have to wait again?"

"Yes I'm afraid," Joyce replied as she got up and walked over to the fridge. "You boys will have to wait a week for your new starters, but I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"Guess there isn't much we can do Zack," Danny said dejectedly.

"Yeah I know and it sucks," Zack groaned. "Alright Prof. Banzai we'll leave for now and come back in a week time but if you mess up again then we're gonna sick our mothers on you."

"Yeah, you know how much they dislike you focusing more on sex than your work to help trainers," Danny added.

"Fine, I understand." She added as she does understand how the boy's mother's can act if something is wrong.

"Well we're gonna get out of here, hopefully, it hasn't started pouring yet," Danny replied.

Right as he says that and they open the door thunder rumbles in the sky and it starts to sprinkle. Zack looks over at his bro with a deadpan look that says you jinxed it making Danny chuckle sheepishly. Zack sighs and puts on his raincoat.

"Are you sure you want to go back home with the weather out like that?" Joyce asked as she stood up from the sofa.

"No we need to get home, plus we have umbrellas so we should be fine but thanks for the offer anyway," Danny said as he and Zack open their umbrellas. Both males would then walk out the door and close it behind them.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." She said to herself as she threw her lab coat on the sofa and walked back upstairs to check on her niece. "Hopefully my niece is keeping those studs busy."

She returns to the door where she left her niece and soon as she opens the door, she finds her niece moaning her heart out as the Rapidash and Zebstrika were double teaming her lower holes like crazy.

"I see you're keeping them both entertained," Joyce replied in a lustful tone as Angel was moaning nonstop. "So how is my 'research' doing for you?

"F-Fuck you, you b-bitch!" Angel moaned out as the two studs pounded into her holes in perfect harmony. "I'll g-g-get you back for t-this! Oh, sweet Arceus right their boys!"

"Oh, there's no need to be so angry dear niece," She added as she walked over towards the back counter and pulls out a Pokeball. "There's still more research to be done."

She follows that up by tossing her Pokeball up in the air and a buff burly Machamp came out and stretches his limbs before his eyes landed on Joyce and her lust filled gaze. Her smirks and pulls his speedo down and out comes his long thick twin cocks that are now hardening.

"Come here baby~" Joyce cooed while sashaying over to a desk and bending over so her shapely ass is on full display before looking over her shoulder with her trademark lusty smirk. "Come over here and give mama some good hard loving."

The Superpower Pokemon wasted no time in coming up behind his trainer and positioning his cocks against her lower holes before slamming full force into and hitting himself inside the screeching woman. Each of his cocks is 25 inches long and 9 inches thick so both Joyce's pussy and ass are filled up to the brim with his large coconut sized balls slapping against her rear. Machamp then started to fuck the pervy professor with reckless abandonment making the older woman moan and scream loudly in pleasure while Angel watched with slight jealousy.

"F-fine, b-but you owe me a t-turn when you're- eh?" She panted, but she felt the two of the stallions pull out of her. Before she could even ask what they were doing, she felt them lift her up in the air and she felt the two of them get on her left and right side. She then feels their cock prodding her asshole.

"Wait, not at the same ti-OH FUCK!" She screamed as the two stallions hilted her at the same time and she ended up cumming as her juices coat their crotches and on the floor. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she hung her head back in ecstasy.

"Do-don't worry, you'll get your t-turn... Yeah baby, right there!" Joyce moaned as the Machamp spanked her ass as he pounded away. It seemed these girls are going to be quite busy with their respective partners so why don't we check back in with our protagonists.

**Back with Danny and Zack**

The two males walk through the rain to return to their respective homes a little disheartened but at the same time a little relieved since they thought they had to wait another year for a Pokemon journey.

"Well, what do we tell our mothers from what Joyce told us?" Danny asks as he turned to Zack.

"We tell them the truth about what happened, it's all we can do dude," Zack said with a shrug. "Besides I think our mom's will appreciate us being hom for a-HEY!" He was interrupted by someone bumping into him purposely, a girl from what he could tell.

"Hey! What's your deal?" Danny called towards the girl, annoyed that this girl just nearly ran over his friend and didn't even stop to apologize.

"Sheesh, what was her problem?" Zack asked in annoyance.

"She was either trying to get out of the rain, or was just in a rush," Danny said with a shrug. At that moment, thunder boomed loudly and the rain started to pour down harder than before. "We should probably get home before we get soaked."

"No argument there bro," Zack agreed as the boys picked up the pace to get home.

"We should head to your house since it's closer," Danny says.

"Agreed," Zack replied as they make another turn, but he slips on a puddle and falls on his butt making Danny turn around.

"Zack, you alright?" Danny asks as he goes towards his best friend, but notices something out of the corner of his eye. Right under a tree was a pair of tails sticking out that he didn't recognize. Meanwhile, Zack was rubbing his ass from the rough landing.

"Son of a bitch that hurts." Zack groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine Danny…. Danny?" He looked around for his friend only to realize he ran over to the tree that was behind them.

"What're you doing, I thought you said we had to get out of this storm?" Zack called out to him.

"Zack, you might want to come take a look at this!" Danny called with urgency making Zack rush to his friend's side and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Two Pokegirls, an Eevee and Pikachu to be exact were unconscious up against a tree with various bruises all over their body. They looked to still be in pain as their breathing was shallow. They both seemed to be the same 4ft height and have the same bust size which is surprisingly double E-Cups and had wide hips and fat asses with the Pikachu being more bottom heavy than Eevee.

"What the hell area Pikachu and Eevee doing out here?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but they're hurt and need serious medical attention," Zack said seriously before picking up the Pikachu in his arms bridal style, careful not to aggravate her wounds as she whimpered in his hold. "Let's get them back to my house, there are some medical supplies there and my moms can help."

"Okay," Danny replied as he picked up the injured Eevee, trying to be careful with her wounds as he carried her bridal style. "Hope your moms have something ready for these two."

"Same here brother," Zack says before they both take up at a quick yet steady pace towards home to get these poor girls some help.

Hopefully, they'll be able to find out how they ended up in such a state and bring those responsible to justice. What would be unknown to either of the two, was how important they would both be in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wounded Fox and Distrustful Mouse**

Back at Zack's house, we find Freeta and Dolly sitting on the couch watching TV with Dolly cuddled up in her wife's lap and the taller woman was groping her chubby belly making her Dolly giggle at the treatment.

"Honey don't tease me~" Dolly giggled kicking her feet up and down as he muscular lover continued to play with her belly. "Zack may come in at any moment soon."

"Hush you, we haven't been able to have some alone time in a while and I wanna make the most of it," Freeta whispered while playfully biting her wife's ear making the chubby woman coo.

"Weeell if you insist so much honey~," Dolly said as she before she turned around to face her lover and began to grind her large plump rear against her wife's lap making Freeta moan at the softness she's come to enjoy. "Then let's start with your favorite, worshipping my little booty."

"Babe there's nothing little about this heavenly ass of yours," Freeta growled while gripping her shortstack of a wife's ass in both her hands and began to roughly grope it like dough. "It's so big and soft I sometimes think I'm playing with dough and not your ass unless I feel it's naked skin."

"Then what's stopping you, _officer? _I may be concealing a hidden weapon in my big old butt," Dolly teased which earned and hash slap on her ass that made it ripple like water. "OOOH!"

"Don't tease me with your cute dirty talk or else I'm gonna really go all out on you," Freeta growled while slipping her hand into her wife's pants and so she can directly feel and play with her ass. "I can play with your ass all day and never get bored, Arceus I wish I had a dick so I can really fuck you properly, sex toys can only get you so far."

Before Dolly can comment a knock on the door is heard making Dolly pout at their fun being cut short before Freeta kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling back and saying "To be continued my love." and picking her wife up in her strong arms to go answer the door.

"F-Freeta! Don't hold me while you answer the door, you know I hate that!" Dolly whined up to her wife.

"That right there is why I do it hon, you're just so damn cute when you whine," Freeta chuckled before opening the door and saw that it was their neighbor Allen who was wearing a large raincoat and a black umbrella. "Hey stranger, haven't seen ya in a while."

"Girl shut up I was over her last week for dinner," Allen said with a chuckle. "I was just wondering when the boys will be back."

"Aren't they still at the professor's lab?" Polly asked in confusion.

"Yes, but the rain was pouring down heavily, and it looks like they may have stayed over until it clears up," Allen replied.

"Well, you never know with how far they've come," Freeta replied. "We were just trying to pass the time until your little knock interrupted us."

"Oh! I'm sorry for bothering you two!" Allen said in a teasing tone feeling bad for interrupting their private time.

"Well seeing as your here, maybe we can have some tea and have some girl talk before the boy's get back," Dolly added as she walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"That sounds lovely Dolly," Allen agreed with a smile and just when she started to sit down she had to jump back up again surprise as Danny and Zack kick through the front door with a loud slam making Dolly shriek in surprise and cause Freeta get on edge but calmed down when she realized who it was.

"How many times do I have to tell you little bastards don't slam open the fucking doors! Freeta roared making the boys cover for a moment before they remembered why they're here.

"S-Sorry mom but it's an emergency!" Zack said quickly, gesturing towards the injured and surprisingly still unconscious Pokegirls in his and Danny's arms.

"My goodness, what happened to these poor angels?" Allen asked in shock.

"We found them like this outside," Danny replied. "It's a long story but we'll explain once we get them healed. Mama Dolly, do you still have the old medical bag lying around?"

"There should be some in the upstairs bathroom under the sink," Dolly replied.

"I'll go have a look," Allen replied. "Could you boys bring them upstairs and set them on the guest rooms bed? I'll be with you shortly."

"Sure thing mom," Danny replied as he and Zack did as instructed and went upstairs to the guest bedroom and set the Pikachu and Eevee down together on the bed.

After awhile Allen, Freeta, Dolly comes into the room with Allen holding the medical bag and Doly with some fresh wet towels and began to treat the injured Pokegirls while the boys stood to the side and let them work.

"Think they'll be okay?" Danny asked his friend, concerned for the well being of the girls.

"They'll be fine, our moms know what they're doing, they used to be trainers when they were our age remember?" Zack said with a straight face but his eyes held worry. '_Arceus and Mew above protect these girls.'_

They both waited downstairs for the next thirty minutes and soon Allen, Dolly, and Freeta come downstairs with smiles on their faces.

"So how are they?" Zack asked as the mothers step down.

"We managed to treat all of their injuries, but they'll still be unconscious for the time being," Dolly added with a smile. "They won't be away for quite some time."

"So what're we supposed to do?" Danny asked.

"We just have to wait for the time being honey," Allen replied as she sat up. "We'll wait around for the time being as the rain hasn't cleared up yet."

"Soon as it clears up to an extent, we'll be going to work and be back later tonight," Dolly replied. "You think you boys can check up on the girls from time to time until we get back?"

"Sure thing Mama Dolly," Zack said kneeling on one knee and hugging his shorter mother. "We'll hold down the fort, right Danny?"

"Easy peasy," Danny replied with a nod.

It wouldn't be for another hour before the rain started to let up someone and then the three mothers gave their son's hugs and kisses before heading out for work, leaving the guys home alone with two cute Pokegirl upstairs in the guest bedroom.

"How do they know we won't try anything with them?" Danny asked.

"If we did try something, your mom would flip her lid," Zack replied. "Plus, they might kick our asses if the two woke up and got the wrong idea."

"Good point, so what do you want to do until they wake up?" Danny asks.

"I don't know, maybe just watch some tv in my room until they wake up," Zack suggested. "Wanna go watch the new Dragonite Ball Mega movie?"

"Hell yeah!" Danny says with a grin.

**Three Hours Later**

Back in the guest room the Eevee Pokegirl was just now starting to wake up with an audible groan of pain. She sits up in the bed and puts a hand over her head to try and numb the ongoing headache.

"Sweet Mew and Arceus tit's my head hurts, what the hell did I do to deserve such pain?" Eevee asks with a whimper.

The sounds of soft snoring reached her ears and she looked to her side to see her friend Pikachu was still sleeping soundly.

"Well nice to know that one of us are enjoying their beauty sleep," Eevee deadpanned before noticing the bandages on her friend. "Wait who tended your wounds, correction who tended our wounds?" Now noticing the many bandages wrapped around her body. As she was contemplating her thoughts, she heard the sounds of footsteps from behind her and turns around.

"I'm gonna check on the two pokegirls we found outside." A Male voice called out from the door on the other side. The door soon opens to reveal Danny with some fresh towels in his hands and he is shocked to find the Eevee awake already soon as he steps through the door.

"Oh, good you're awake." He said in a calm tone.

"Wh-who are you?" She said in a nervous tone. Danny could see the fear in her eyes and dared not to get any closer. He stayed where he was as she backed into a corner. She would hit something though and feel a numbing pain in her left leg.

"Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." He replied. "Zack and I are the ones who found you in the first place."

"Y-you found us?"

"Yeah, despite the rainstorm I was able to see you and her under a tree. You look pretty beat up when we found you."

"So, you healed us?" She added as she stood up from where she fell and walked over to Danny slowly.

"Yep," Danny replied. "Well, our mothers did, but yeah after we carried the both of you here."

"Well, thank you I guess," Eevee said uncertainty.

"How did you even wind up like that anyhow?" Danny asked as he looked at the young Pokegirl. She, of course, looked down and tears began to well up in her face.

"Okay, you're not comfortable with it, I can take a hint." At that moment Zack walked in the room looking for Danny as he was taking so long.

"Oh shit, so one of them is up now?" Zack asks but he stops his advance as he sees the Pokegirl crawl against the bed with fear on her face so he puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey it's okay, I'm not here to hurt, I did carry your friend here to my place as well you know."

"Y-you did?" She asked as she slowly peeked her head out.

"Yeah, this is my friend Zack Ronin," Danny replied.

"Yo what it do?" Zack greets with a two finger salute and an easy smile.

"H-hello." Eevee said timidly and a slight smile as she started to relax due to Zack's easy-going mood.

"...well she's pretty timid," Zack replied.

"Well we found her outside injured and she's in an area she doesn't know about, so of course she's nervous around us," Danny shot back as Zack rolled his and walked to the side of the bed where Pikachu laid.

"Anyway is Miss Mouse here awake yet?" Zack asks while lightly poking Pikachu's cheek.

That seemed to have the desired effect as with an audible groan, Pikachu started to open her eyes and slowly sit up on the bed.

"Oh Arceus sweet bountiful fat ass my head is killing," Pikachu moaned in pain.

"Wait, how bountiful is Arceus's ass really?" Zack asked with honest curiosity.

"I don't know probably more than all the riches in existence," Pikachu answered before her eyes widened as her mind registered the unfamiliar voice and looks towards it.

"How ya doing?" Zack greeted with a peace sign and a goofy grin.

Sadly Zack's relaxed tone didn't help calm the mouse as she shrieked before shocking him with a **Thundershock **which sent Zack to the floor with a thud but also hurt herself as Pikachu was still weak.

"Zack!" Danny shouted as he ran over to his friend who looked like he was fried. While he did that, The Pikachu ran over towards the Eevee and grabbed her wrist to get her behind the Pikachu as she glared daggers at the two humans.

"For Arceus Sake man, are you okay?" Danny asked as he shook his friend. A groan soon followed as he slowly got up, shaking his head from the shock he got. His once Smokey Afro hair looked a lot bigger now thanks to the shock that he got from the Pikachu who looked pissed already when he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Zack replied. "But damn that hurt also not the kinda reaction I was expecting?"

"Then what were you expecting?" The Pikachu growled and the Eevee looked very scared as to what was going on.

"We weren't trying to hurt you, in fact, we were the ones who found you," Danny admitted as he looked at his friend.

"I still don't trust you." She glared.

"That's fine and dandy but was it necessary to give me bloody bastardized shock therapy?" Zack asked in deadpan. "I mean, I know you had a shitty previous trainer but that's no reason to go and take your anger and frustrations out on the ones who brought you in from the storm."

"Wait, how did you know we had a previous trainer?" Eevee asks curiously.

"Simple, no wild Pokemon would have been able to come into the town with your injuries so it's the only logical conclusion," Zack answered.

"Don't talk as if you know about us!" Pikachu snarled and was about to lash out with more lighting when Zack moved quickly and started to scratch a certain spot behind her left ear which seemed to calm her down almost instantly.

"Are you calm now little chu?" Zack asks the now purring mouse.

"Yeah I'm calm now and sorry for shocking you," Pikachu apologized.

"You can be quick to anger sometimes you know that?" Eevee said as she turned towards the Pikachu girl.

"It's part of my charm," Pikachu said cheekily with Eevee rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "By the way, what were you two doing to have found us?"

"Well long story short me and Zack here were going to Prof, Banzai to become trainers but something happened to cause us to not get starters for another week," Danny explained."On our way home to get out of the storm, we stumbled upon you two and brought you back to Zack's house."

"What do you mean by something happened to prevent you from getting starters?" Eevee asked, this time Zack answered her.

"Well her assistant somehow botched up our applications and when that happened, the professor didn't know that there were five trainers rather than three."

"Yep, she did promise us that we had to wait a week so we can start our journey again, so we have time to prepare again," Danny replied. The sounds of grumbling soon followed and they came from the Pikachu and Eevee.

"Hehe, sorry." Eevee replied.

"How long were we out for?" Pikachu asked.

"Three hours at best," Danny added. "Our folks should be coming home right now for lunch."

As he said that, the sounds of the front door opening and an excited "We're home!" from Dolly let them know the mothers were back.

"Huh talk about perfect timing," Danny said.

"Well let's get these ladies downstairs for lunch then," Zack said as he picked up Pikachu bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pikachu demanded while having a light blush on her face.

"You know damn good and well you're not well enough to be walking on your own after three hours now shut up and let me carry you," Zack said with seriousness in his tone. "Danny grab Eevee and come on."

"Right, excuse me Eevee but he's right about that," Danny said as he picked Eevee up in bridal style as well.

"I-It's fine, thank you both for helping us," Eevee said gratefully with a bright blush. Both males would soon carry the girls downstairs to find that their mothers were preparing lunch and putting away groceries.

"Hey, moms" Danny replied making them turn towards the stairs.

"Oh, hello boys, and I see that your girlfriends are awake as well," Allen teased making her son and the fox blush.

"Moooom~ we just met!" Danny groaned while he and Zack walked over to the couch and set the two Pokegirls down on the couch.

"I know." She replied.

"I do hope you're both comfortable after what happened," Dolly replied as she was walking towards the fridge. "It was quite a shock when our boys found you."

"No kidding. They came home disheartened and I think it was luck that they found you." Freeta followed up grabbing a water bottle from a cooler in the kitchen. "You girls want anything?"

"You have any berry juice?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe some Moomoo milk if you have any?" Eevee asked.

"Of course." She added as she pulls out a blender and some berries from the grocery bag and washes them and then places them into a blender, and turning it on. Meanwhile, Allen pulls out a bottle of Moomoo Milk and pours a glass.

"Here you are dears," Dolly said while handing the girls their drinks.

"Thank you, ma'am," The girls said gratefully. The girls take a sip of their drinks while the boys grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge. Both pokegirls smiled at how fresh they tasted and were happy for what they received.

"So, what happened to you girls before our sons found you?" Freeta asks as she walks towards the two pokegirls which puts the girls on edge. Seeing their reactions the towering woman pulled out her badge and showed it to them. "You can tell me, I'm a retired member of the G-Men, it's my job to protect Pokemon and people alike but I can't do anything unless you tell me and let me help."

"Are you sure?" Eevee asked nervously.

"Should we go upstairs?" Danny asked his mom, not sure if him and Zack being here will help at the moment.

"I think you both should but just for a little while," Allen replied. "We'll be only having some girl talk."

"Alright," Zack replied. "I guess you can call us down when you're done."

"Good luck you two." Danny followed up as he and Zack go upstairs and the mothers talk with the two pokegirls about what was going on. Meanwhile, Zack and Danny enter Danny's room and decide to turn on the TV to see the news.

"Hey look the rain is supposed to be clearing up later on," Zack said as he watched the news report.

"Think we should go take the girls to see Prof. Banzai for a checkup?" Danny asked as he started flipping through channels.

"Probably for the best, need to make sure that nothing else is wrong with them and get them properly healed," Zack said before he thought of something. "Hey dude, remember that girl that bumped into me earlier when we left the lab?"

"The very rude one yeah why do yu-" Danny started but then his eyes widened as he realized what his friend was implying. "You think she was the on that did that to the girls and abandoned them like that?"

"It's highly possible I mean when you think about it she did come from the direction we found the girls in," Zack said with a frown on his face. "Although I could be wrong and she was just having a bad day and if I'm right the question is why would she do that to Pikachu and Eevee in the first place?"

"I don't know man, but I hope they warm up to us enough to tell us what happened," Danny said before he passed a channel that caught Zack's eye.

"Wait a second go back one channel!" Zack exclaimed making Danny look at him weirdly before complying and then blushing brightly at what he saw.

"What the hell is this?" Danny asked with his pants starting to feel a little tighter.

"Don't know and don't care, it's hot!" Zack said with a grin with his pants also starting to feel tight.

What showed up on the screen was a couple of explorers who were out minding their own business and researching about a herd of Taurus and Miltanks about their mating habits when they felt like they were being watched. They would soon find a hidden grotto and find the herds in the middle of mating. The Taurus was going at it with the Miltank and it was interesting with the Miltank squirting milk as they were getting pounded.

"Hope the researchers don't get hurt, but man is this nice," Danny said as they continued to watch. "Wonder what they feel like? I mean I know that Pokemon are a part of our world and all, but you think we can handle if we get a large herd?"

"Maybe if we have the land someday to do it and Arceus and Mew decide to bless us with God-Tier stamina and unlimited sperm production," Zack said casually as he saw a lucky guy get jumped by a trio of mature Miltanks. "Okay, I wish I was in that guy's place right now and having fun with those MILFtanks."

"Yeah…..wait, MILFtanks, the hell is that?" Danny asked while looking at his friend with a bemused expression.

"Yeah, I was on Pikibook the other day and saw a comment where a guy calls his mature Miltank a MILFtank and everybody freaking loved it, last time I saw it had about 3.8 million likes and 900k reposts," Zack explained.

"Okay then, that's quite something," Danny replied. They continued watching the documentary for about ten minutes until they get a call from Allen to "Come downstairs boys." Only problem was, there was a tone of anger in her voice.

"Wonder what they found out," Danny asked as he looked at Zack.

"Not sure, but I don't like the sound of your mom's pissed all to hell tone," Zack said, Allen never really got angry over things but when she does, well, the saying "Hell hath no wrath like a women's furry" fits perfectly for her.

"Oh dear," Danny mumbled suddenly very worried as to what caused his mom to get pissed. Both males turn off the TV and go down stairs to find that Allen wasn't the only one who was pissed. Freeta and Dolly also looked very pissed and the Pikachu and Eevee looked down as the guys looked ever more confused.

"What's going on?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"And why do I feel like we won't like the answer?" Zack said dryly.

"They told us what happened and I think you need to hear this as well," Allen replied as she sat down.

"It's gonna make you question who you'll be within the near future," Dolly added as she was fixing some grilled cheese with tomato soup.

"What did they say?" Zack asked.

"I'll give you the short version," Freeta took over. "These two girls actually used to belong to a very kind and caring young trainer named Aiden Larson who is originally a Kanto Native but moved here to Johto when his father got transferred over to a better job. From what the girls told us he's actually a very sweet boy that's Zack's age and is a Rookie trainer like you both are with his partner being a Cleafairy."

"How did he get these two though?" Zack asked gesturing to the fox and mouse Pokemon.

"He actually caught the both of them recently but his bitch of a girlfriend hated the two since they were both female," Allen added. "The bitch actually tortured the both of them day in and day out for two weeks."

"Geez," Danny said with disgust on his face.

"Fucking skank," Zack growled. "What happened then?"

"She managed to sneak his pokeballs away and release the two outside and told them to not bother his boyfriend again." Dolly replied.

"You don't think-" Danny asks and Zack nods.

"I guess my theory was right," Zack snarled. Seeing the ladies confused looks he clarifies. "The cunt we bumped into earlier as we were leaving the lab, I know this because we went into the same direction she came from to get home and that's when Danny found the two."

"Wait you saw her?"

"Yeah, but we didn't think about it at the time," Danny admitted. "We thought she was in a rush."

"We honestly didn't know, but I started to get a feeling when you lashed out at me after waking up," Zack replied.

"What do you mean by she lashed out?"

"I walked over to her when she was waking up and I got zapped," Zack replied. "It's no big deal though, and It's why I put my theory to the test."

"What did she look like?" Freeta asked.

"Five inches shorter than Danny, with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a bust that's a double D-Cup," Zack said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know her bust size?" Danny asked.

"Dude we've grown up with so many busty women I've been able to tell a woman's bust size just with a glance alone," Zack said with no shame.

"Okay, I guess." Danny replied.

"I'll see if I can keep a look out for her." Dolly replied.

"Well when I see this bitch again her face is going on a date with my fist," Zack said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, well since the girls are still recovering, why don't we see if the professor can heal the girls," Danny replied.

"Professor?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, her name is Joyce and her assistant Angel run the lab here and help new trainers to gain their Pokemon," Zack replied.

"We can take the girls to them and see what they say," Danny replied.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Then I guess we're in agreement," Zack replied.

"It's a good thing the rain cleared up as well," Allen replied. "But I think we should eat first."

"Luckily I finished the grilled cheese and soup." She added as she pointed to a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and a large kettle of soup. "Dig in everyone."

With a lighter note, everyone dug in and had a very good lunch and both Pikachu and Eevee greatly enjoyed Dolly's cooking. Once they were all done Zack went to grab two old large shirts, one being black and the other white and gave them to Pikachu and Eevee respectively.

"What are these for?" Eevee asked curiously while she and her friend put on the shirts.

"It's so you two won't have to walk around naked all the time and since we're going through public to see Prof. Banzai it'd be best if you had at least something to cover yourselves with."

"I guess that's understandable," Eevee said while she and Pikachu put on their shirts.

"Okay, we're gonna head to professor's lab and hopefully she isn't too busy," Danny replied as he picked up the Eevee while Zack went and carried the Pikachu.

"We'll be back after a while," Zack replied as he and Danny went towards the door.

"Good luck you boys," Allen replied.

"Bye," Dolly calls.

"Later," Freeta said giving a lazy wave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Start**

Stepping out of the door to Zack's house, the two boys holding their respective Pokegirls head out towards the lab once again. Luckily for them, the rain had cleared up so they didn't have to worry about getting soaking wet for a while and the girls decided to ask our boys some questions.

"So tell us, what's the Professor and her assistant like?" Pikachu asked aloud.

"Let's just say that the professor tends to be more hands on when it comes to her work." Danny replied in a nervous tone.

"Hands on?" Eevee asked in confusion. "How so?"

"If you're a girl she's gonna grope your boobs and ass like no tomorrow and if you're a guy she'll be fondling them to see how big it'll get," Zack deadpanned making both fox and mouse blush brightly.

"Really Zack?" Danny deadpanned. "I was trying to ease them in gently about what she was gonna do."

"Well what'd you expect from me?" Zack replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'm just being honest on what she's gonna do."

"You're making it sound like the professor is a slut when it comes to Pokemon," Pikachu replied.

"That she is, and knowing her, she's probably still being screwed by something since she researches a Pokemon's mating habits for a living."

'Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret meeting her?' Eevee thought to herself with a large sweat drop going down her head.

"We're here." Danny replied as they see the building that was the professor's lab. The group of four, step inside the lab but find that the Professor and her assistants are now where to be found on the main floor.

"Now where the heck did they go off to?" Danny asks no one in particular.

"Maybe they went upstairs or something?" Zack suggested.

"This lab is pretty big." Pikachu replied in a state of awe.

"Uh-huh…" Eevee followed up. The guys find a medical bed a decide to sit the girls there.

"I think they're still upstairs since they left the door unlocked," Danny said. He then turns to both pokegirls. "You both stay there, we're gonna see if Professor Joyce and Angel are still upstairs."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

The boys head upstairs to the upper lab and when they got closer the could hear what sounds like strange scratching sounds coming from inside along with some low muffled moans.

"What the hell?" Danny asks in confusion, the sounds were familiar to him.

"Okay, why does that sound like someone is getting tentacle fucked?" Zack asked dryly before opening the door wide and were greeted by a very provocative sight. "Son of a bitch I gotta stop watching Pokeporn so much."

"Oh wow." Danny followed up as his friend guessed right.

What they saw was a very large Tentacruel sitting in the center of the room with both Joyce and Angel held suspended in the air by its many tentacles while fucking all three of their holes at once. Both women were completely naked as the day they were born so the Tentecruel could touch and grope every inch of their bodies with no restriction making the two women moaned lustfully around the thick slimy tentacles pistoning in and out their throats.

"Kinda figured this was gonna happen," Zack said.

"She probably told the Tentacruel to go all out on her and Angel," Danny replied as he closes the door.

"Arceus Tits, why do I get the feeling that Joyce is really a slut and this is all just a joke to her?" Danny replied.

"Well to be fair she kinda has a reason to do this more or less," Zack said coming to the Professor's defense. "Don't you remember a few years ago when she and her ex-husband broke up?"

"How could I not forget the whole town saw it," Danny replied as he remembers back about eight years ago. "She caught him cheating on her in their bed with her own sister no less and literally threw them out of her lab and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. Freeta, my dad, and a few other guys in town had to literally pry her off them and tie her up so she wouldn't kill them in her rage."

"I wouldn't blame her if she did and to be honest those assholes deserve a whole lot worse than being banned from New Bark Town for life. Hell Angel was so disgusted with her mother that she straight up disowned her and decided to live with Joyce from now own after sucker punching her mother across the face," Zack said with a fond chuckle. "That was awesome and one of the few times Angel ever got so mad and resorts to violence, I think she knocked a couple of teeth out of her as well."

"Yeah she did," Danny chuckled as well, remembering the look of shock on the woman's face that her own daughter punched her.

"And you can't forget Angel's dad's reaction to this as well, he straight up kicked them both out of his home and filed for divorce almost Immediately dude!" Zack said with a small cackle.

"Yeah, last I heard he moved out of Johto and went to Kanto to try and calm down after that. He still misses Angel and gives his regards to Joyce from time to time at least," Danny said.

"Well let's just wait downstairs for the girls to be done and tell them the situation later down the line," Zack added and Danny agreed. Both males would then walk downstairs to find Pikachu and Eevee were sitting on the medical bed with bored expressions on their faces.

"Hey, you girls okay?" Danny asked and they both turn his way.

"Yeah we're fine." Eevee replied with a smile, but it would then turn to shock with her face also going red. The Pikachu would wonder on what was going on with her until she looks when Eevee was looking, and her cheeks start turning pink.

"What the mat- oh shit," Danny says as he realized why the girls were blushing, both boys had massive hardons after watching the brief show of Joyce and Angel getting tentacle fucked by the Tentacruel and they didn't even notice it until now.

"Um, what're those?" Pikachu asked.

"That would be our raging hardons from watching two women being hardcore tentacle fucked by a giant jellyfish," Zack said plainly.

"Jellyfish?" Eevee asked in confusion and before the guys could say anything, they would then here loud shrieking moans of climax coming from upstairs and a bellowing "CRUEL!" as the Tentacruel seemed to have climaxed as well.

"Um…"

"Well, I did say that she was more hands-on when it comes to dealing with pokemon mating habits," Danny replied. "And this is how hand's on she is when it comes to researching pokemon."

"Would've been nice not to hear that."

"So how long do we have to wait?"

"Let's give them a little bit and they should be down soon," Zack says.

As he said that the two women in question come downstairs still very naked and covered in cum from head to toe. When they notice the boys Angel shrieks in embarrassment and tries in vain to cover herself while Joyce just looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it's rude to come into people's house uninvited right?" Joyce said with amusement in her tone.

"Yeah well don't you know it's rude to expose yourself to guests?" Zack shot back.

"My home, so I can do whatever the fuck I want kid," Joyce countered. She then notices the two pokegirls she didn't have in her lab.

"Who are these two?" She asked.

"And why are they in bandages?" Angel added.

"Well after we left your lab earlier, we found them pretty banged up outside," Danny replied.

"So we brought them home and our mothers patched them up and we were hoping we could use your machine to help heal them," Zack added.

"Wish we could help but," Joyce replied as she pointed to a broken down machine. "But one of the Pokemon we had found earlier got a little too violent and ended up smashing our healing machine and repairs won't be done for at least a couple of months."

"So we can't be healed?" Eevee asked as her ears drooped.

"Oh don't worry," Joyce followed up as she walked over towards her desk and pulls out a Pokeball. "We have an alternative, come on out Kireina!"

In a flash of light reveals Kireina who happens to be a Audino that gives a yawn and a bit of a stretch after being woken up. The Hearing Pokemon is a bit chubby but in all the right places stands and stands a little taller thanPikachu and Eevee at about 4ft 8in with an even bigger bust thats double H-Cup and wider thicker baby making hips to go perfectly with her phat jiggly ass. Her current attire happens to be skimpy nurse outfit that shows off a lot of her body in the most provocative way possible complete with cute nurse hat atop her head.

"Hello Kireina," Joyce said as she walked over to her.

"Good afternoon Joyce," She greeted as she stretched her limbs. "What can I help you with today?"

"I've got a Pikachu and Eevee in need of some serious healing," The Busty Professor said while pointing to the two Pokegirls on the table. "Think you can help them out my friend?"

"Oh sweet Mother Mew! How did they end up like this?" Kireina asked with worry as she began to look over the girls.

"The result of a jealous girlfriend, I'll fill you in on the details but right now they need your special healing," Joyce said with a gleam in her eyes that Kireina matched with a giggle.

"If that's the case," Kireina then ripped open her top so her large milky boobs were free from their confinements and flopped freely around before gripping them in her hands. "Come and get it girls."

Both mouse and fox Pokemon were blushing up a storm at seeing the large pair of breasts from the older Pokemon and before they can protest Joyce speaks up and explain.

"It's okay girls this is how Kireina heals people and Pokemon when they're in need of serious medical help," Joyce said. "While her **Heal Pulse **move can heal wounds from the inside and out we learned that an Audino who's heavily lactating with milk has higher potent healing properties that can heal someone almost instantly of their wounds."

"That's one way to heal someone," Danny replied in a shocked tone as he was trying not to stare.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often and come see Kireina for her special healing," Zack said with a hungry grin on his blushing face.

"You mean we have to…" Eevee trailed off.

"Yep, you gotta drink my Audino's knockers like a newborn baby to get better," Joyce confirmed while slapping her naughty nurse's ass and watching how it ripples and jiggles.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I always love tending to new patients that need help," Kirenia said with a giggle before hopping onto the table in between Pikachu and Eevee and then gently grabbing the back of their heads and pulling them towards her breasts. "Now don't be shy girls, drink up as much as you want okay?"

Eevee and Pikachu both look at each other with a bit of nervousness before they then looked at the guys and remembered they would be watching this.

"Umm do you guys think you can go in another room until we are done please?" Eevee asked timidly making her look cute.

"Sure Eevee we can step out for a bit if it'll make you more comfortable," Danny said with a soft smile.

"Mind if we go into the old rec room Professor?" Zack asked.

"You boys know where it is, go relax and I'll do my job and make sure these girls are properly treated," Joyce said.

"Alright then, later," Zack waved lazily before he and Danny left the room and took a smaller flight of stairs leading to the rec room. Once they hear a door open and close upstairs did the busty woman look back at the two Pokegirls.

"Alright no more stalling you two, quit beating around the bush and start sucking my nurse's bust already. You wanna get better and walk on your own again don't you or do you enjoy those buff studs carrying you everywhere?" Joyce asked with a teasing smirk at the two blushing girls.

"N-no!" Eevee replied defensively, but her blush becoming bright red wasn't helping. Pikachu only turned away from her with her cheeks turning red, but they knew they didn't have much of a choice.

"Let's just get this over with." She added as both pokegirls got near Kireina and each touch and massage her breasts. Eevee took her left breast while Pikachu too the right one and both took a nipple into their mouths and felt a stream of milk flooding their mouths. Kireina moaned as she felt her breasts being relieved of pressure as the two pokegirls as they continued to drink from the Audino.

"Let's try and speed up the process shall we," Joyce said before coming over and started kissing her nurse fully on the lips and rubbing her pussy with two fingers.

This cause Kireina to moan into the kiss while her breasts seemed to start producing more and more milk which gushed into Pikachu and Eevee's mouths in mass volumes. What they didn't notice is that their wounds started to heal due to the milk but they didn't seem to notice as the two moaning women above them were both distracting and arousing them.

Soon Joyce and Kireina break the kiss and the Audino has large hearts in her lust filled eyes.

"Joyceee~ I need sweet release. My body is on fire and in need of a giant dick to fill my holes up~" Kireina moaned out wantingly. Joyce smiles as she pulls out another Pokeball and used it to summon Flex her Machamp and he stretched and flexed his muscles.

"Could you two get up from Kireina for a moment?" Joyce asked the Pikachu and Eevee and they both stopped suckling on her breast to look at the burly pokemon that stared back at them in confusion.

"Now Flex, these two are off limits," Joyce replied towards the mouse and fox Pokemon. She then gets behind her Audino and gropes her massive jugs making a little milk squirt out from her breasts. "But my Kireina needs so assistance with a tough Pokestud like you. Think you can give her a hand?"

"No problem ma'am," Flex rumbles in a deep voice before walking over and picking up the lustful nurse in his muscular arms. "Excuse me, ladies," Flex nods politely to the smaller Pokegirls before taking Kireina upstairs to the lab with her giggling all the way.

"...is this normal around here?" Pikachu asked the busty Professor.

"Eeyup, you'll get used to it just like how Danny and Zack did as they got older," Joyce waved off before looking over the two. "Well it seems that Kireina's milk did its job, you girls seem to as rain now."

Indeed they did, the girls wounds were completely healed and they felt no sort of pain on them whatsoever which made them very happy.

"Oh thank Arceus I can take these stupid bandages off now," Pikachu said with relief as she started to take off her bandages. Eevee was relieved as she began to take off her bandages and both of the girls stretch their limbs and turn back to Joyce, but notice her look turned lustful.

"Um, what's with the look?" Eevee asked.

"Well, I still need to check you girls up just to make sure everything is okay," Joyce said while she grabbed each other the girl's boobs in her hands making them blush atomically. "And what better way to do that is with a more hands-on approach."

Eevee began to stutter and babble that she didn't know what to do, Pikachu however did and with righteous fury in her eyes, she zaps Joyce good with a **Thundershock **sending her to the floor smoking.

"There's a thing called personal space Lady! You should try learning it!" The Pikachu yelled as she glared at Joyce who was still on the floor twitching. The Eevee only covered her chest in shock as she felt like she was violated and humiliated. The Pikachu still looked pretty pissed off and looked ready to kick Joyce who slowly got up and puffed out smoke from her mouth.

"Wowsers!" Joyce said in an excited tone as she stood up and stretched her limbs. "You're both healthy alright! Haven't felt a zap like that in years when I was gang banged by a group of Electabuzz!"

'_What is wrong with her?_' Eevee thought as she looked as if nothing happened to her in the slightest.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable but this how I am and I'm not changing," Joyce said with a cheeky grin. "Anyway since you girls don't have trainers now, I think it's safe to say you'll need a new trainer and I think those two young men upstairs might be happy to have you both with them." She added as she pulled out two empty pokeballs and walked towards the girls and hands them to them.

"I don't know about this, we've had some bad experiences with Pokeballs," Eevee said looking at the empty Pokeball in her hands with a nervous expression while Pikachu looked at her Pokeball with disgust.

"Especially after what that bitch did to us," Pikachu replied in a dark tone.

"It's fine girls just leave them on the table for now," Joyce said while seeing the girls were uncomfortable with the Pokeballs. "Come on, let's go see what those boys and my niece are doing."

"Okay."

"Sure."

-Rec Room-

Angel was dressed in her work clothes finally and the guys were with her in the upstairs rec room sitting down a little bored.

"Welp, I'm bored as all heck," Danny replied in a dull tone.

"Well, we're just waiting on the girls to be healed by my aunt," Angel replied.

"Well I'm gonna turn on the TV and see what's on," Zack said and did just that and after a few channels flips, he found something interesting. "Hey this is the same documentary channel we watch earlier, they got a different crew this time though."

The trio of humans watched with interest as the crew were on some sort of ranch with a bunch of different serpentine Pokemon and were about to demonstrate their mating habits. The Pokemon they could see were Milotic, Gyarados, Dragonair, Arbok, Seviper, Serperior, and even...

"Wait they have a Steelix there?" Danny asked in confusion

"Steelixs are known as the Iron Snake Pokemon so it makes sense," Angel said while watching the documentary with interest.

"Maybe I should get me a Steelix in the future," Zack mumbled to himself as he ogled the Steelix's towering 15ft height, muscular body, wide childbearing hips, phat ass, and titan boobs, he could feel his pants start to tighten again just like last time and its safe to say that Danny was as well.

"Just hope she doesn't crush you," Danny replied in a dull tone.

As the trio watched the documentary explained how serpentine-like Pokemon are known to coil their long tails around their partner's waist during intercourse and how they won't let go until both parties are fully satisfied. It seemed one of the male members of the crew caught the eye of a mature Milotic as her tail is now coiled around him but is open enough so that she can ride home on the river bank edge. The man wasn't complaining as he kissed the Tender Pokemon passionately while groping her large bosom and smacking her plump ass.

"Damn that's hot as all hell dude," Zack said while squirming a bit as his large bulge was becoming uncomfortable to bare with.

"So they won't let go until their sure both parties are satisfied huh?" Angel asked in a lustful tone. She would then turn to both boys and notices their growing bulges in their pants. "I guess we can reenact the documentary seeing at your both getting a bit heated."

The guys notice her gaze and look down to see their bulges bugging out and the guys notice her lustful gaze.

"What does that make us technically?" Danny asks.

"I consider us very good friends with very lewd benefits," Angel says with a giggle as she rubbed the boy's bulges teasingly

"Well, we got a very good friends part down, now what's say we get down to the very lewd benefits part hmm?" Zack says with a lustful grin.

Angel agrees as she lifts her shirt letting her bountiful EE-cups bounce free. The guys were surprised that she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. She would follow up with taking off her skirt and letting it fall to the floor and she gives the guys a flirtatious wink.

"I'm starting to think you're just like your aunt," Danny said with a shake of his head.

"Well, when you live around a sex-crazed scientist your whole life it tends to rub off in you." She added as she sat on the table. "So are we gonna start or what?"

The boys look at each other with smirks before they take off their shirts and drop them to the floor, letter their muscular torsos free for all to see which makes Angel blush at the sight. They then unbutton their pants and drop them to the floor but leaving their boxers on before approaching Angel with lust in their eyes.

Angel only smiles as she sees their throbbing lengths and strokes their hard on as she sees that they're pretty big for their age.

"Danny, let's see if I can fit your in my mouth while Zack has a little fun with my tits." She said as she lay on the table.

"I'm game," Zack says as he drops his boxers with Danny following suit and their cocks spring free.

"Oh my Arceus you boys are huge," Angel says with hearts in her eyes. "How do you walk with those pythons in your pants?"

"We got used to it later down the road," Danny replied.

"Well don't just sit there in awe, I want to see what these melons of yours feel like," Zack added as he slipped his thick sausage between her soft boobs. "Holy shit they're as soft as I imagined, your boobs are amazing Angel."

"Nice to know another cute male loves the softness of my boobs," Angel said with a giggle before looking at Danny. "Come over here Danny boy, I wanna have a taste of that thick cocks of yours with my mouth pussy."

"Alright," Danny said as he aligned his cock with her mouth. She opens up to lick at his shaft and gives his cock a light tease as she licks along the sides as if it were a Lollipop. Danny was enjoying Angel's mouth as she greedily licked at his shaft and took a portion of it in her mouth.

"Damn she's good," Danny said to himself with how good she was sucking him off.

"What do you expect? She has the lewdest women in all of Johto as her aunt and she herself is known to have some fun with many Pokemon be it male or female," Zack said with a smirk while pinching Angel's nipples roughly making her squeal around his friend's cock. "But me and Danny are the only human males you'll ever fuck, right? You won't touch any human cock unless it's the cocks of your little brothers right sis~?" Zack asked with a lustful yet sensual voice making Angel's pussy gush more of her girl cum out of her puffy pussy.

"Looks like she's a gusher," Danny replied as he started to get into it. He wound then grab her head and force more of his cock down her throat making her gurgle a bit having to deepthroat Danny while Zack continued to play with her tits.

While they were busy getting into it, they didn't notice the door opening behind them. Joyce opens the door with a smile as Eevee and Pikachu followed in with them. Soon as they lay eyes on the scene though, their faces turn bright red.

"Hello, I should let you know what they recovered properly… " She pauses when she notices their shocked faces and it is followed by moans from in front of her from the two boys and her niece. "Well now, I see you've been keeping yourselves busy for quite a while."

"Oh hey Professor," Zack said casually.

"P-professor!" Danny said a little freaked out. "Um, hey girls."

"Is that their-" Eevee asked as she and Pikachu looked at the two males who had their cocks in Angel.

"Yep, that's how big the boys are," Joyce replied in a seductive tone all while spanking their asses making the both of them jolt in surprise. "Well boys, Soon as you're done, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure thing, later," Zack said before looking at Danny. "We better wrap this up, quick bro."

"I think we should," Danny replied.

"Less talking, more fucking," Angel replied as she got back to sucking off Danny while Zack continued to fuck her tits.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Well that was a fun little quickie," Zack said as he put back on his shirt. "Thanks for giving us a good time sis."

"No problem." She added as she was putting on her bra and panties. "Now I think it's time we went downstairs."

"Yeah, hopefully, the pokegirls aren't too weirded out," Danny replied pulling up his pants and grabbing his shirt. Zack just gave him a blunt look. "What?"

"Dude, they just saw the sizes of our cocks. I'm pretty sure they're a lot more than weirded out,"

"Not to mention that they had to drink from an Audino just to heal instead of a standard machine," Angel added putting on her work shirt and skirt. "Let's just see how they're doing at the moment."

"They walked in on us, so how's that our fault?" Zack said tying his shoes before heading to the door. "Anyway come on, let's go assess the damage."

The three started to head downstairs before they all heard a loud scream of pleasure coming from another room which made the guys jump a bit.

"The hell is that?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"That's probably our resident nurse getting plowed by Flex still," Angel said casually. "She has a very high sex drive and it gets even higher when her breasts get milked."

"That explains a lot," Zack added as they walked downstairs to find Joyce sipping some tea with Eevee and Pikachu. "Hey, you two."

"So how was my niece after I left you boys alone?" Joyce added in a nonchalant tone.

"She was rad," Zack replied.

"Never thought she'd keep at it despite what happened earlier?"

"Are you both always gonna be like this whenever we come and visit you?" Pikachu asked in annoyance with her legs crossed over each other and her arms crossed under her ample bosom. "I'd rather not walk in on that again."

"You're lucky you don't have to," Joyce replied in a calm tone. "You girls will be with the boys for now just to recuperate and rest until they leave for their journeys."

"J-Journeys?" Eevee asks.

"Yeah," Danny replied walking forward. "We wanted to start our Pokemon journeys to become pokemon masters."

"Sadly due to a mistake we have to wait a week before the new batch of starters come in," Zack said while giving Angel a look who was looking very sheepish.

"The least I can do for you boys is give you these," Joyce said as she walked over to her desk with a sway in her step. She then opens a drawer, and pulls out two Pokedex from inside and walks back to the boys, handing them over to the two. "One Pokedex for each of you, that way you two can have fun and figure out their functions until the starters come."

"Sweet!"

"Alright then!" Zack cheered before looking at Pikachu and Eevee. "Hey is it alright if Danny and I try these out on you two to see if they work?"

"Ummm I guess so?" Pikachu said uncertainty.

"It won't hurt us will it?" Eevee asked worriedly.

"No it won't, here I'll show you," Danny said before pointing the device at her which causes it to ding to life before showing a picture of her kind while giving a dex entry for her species.

_**Eevee the Evolution Pokemon, A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms and current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon. The question of why only Eevee has such unstable genes has still not been solved.**_

"There see? This device just gives us brief information on any Pokemon we come across," Danny said to a starstruck Eevee.

"That's amazing," The fox Pokemon said in awe.

"Me next please," Pikachu asked wanting to know what it says about her kind.

"Alright then let's see what we got," Zack said pointing the dex at her as it dinged to life.

_**Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon, Whenever a Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.**_

"Sheesh, guess we should be careful if we try to wake you huh?" Zack said with a chuckle.

"That's amazing by the way," Pikachu replied.

"That's not all it can do," Joyce replies with a smile. "You can also see the moves that they know currently at any point in time."

"Really?" Danny asks before looking at Eevee's movepool with Zack doing the same for Pikachu.

_**Eevee currently knows the Moves: **_**Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, and Bite.**

_**Pikachu currently knows the Moves: **_**Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, and Nuzzle.**

"That's good to know at least," Danny replied putting the dex in his pocket. Zack followed suit as he walked forward towards the Pikachu and Eevee.

"So now that you girls are all healed up, what are you gonna do now?" Zack asks.

"That's...a tough question to answer right now, to be honest," Pikachu said.

"We don't really have a trainer now thanks to that bitch earlier." Eevee replied in a dark tone. "Plus you guys sound like you're gonna get your starter Pokemon later, so we aren't sure what to do."

"Then why don't you both travel with us?" Danny asked, making the girls look up at them.

"Wait seriously?" Pikachu asks in surprise.

"Are you both sure?" Eevee asks.

"Yeah, I mean why not? We all get a chance to go out and see the world and if we're lucky we'll run into that bitch again and give her a taste of her own medicine," Zack said while slamming his fist into his palm.

"I do want to pay her back for what she did," Pikachu added, cracking her knuckles

"We might even run into our previous trainer as well," Eevee added with an unsure look.

"So what do you say?" Danny asked. The two pokegirls look at each other and back at the guys for a few seconds. Both of them smile and give them their answer.

"Okay."

"We're in."

"Awesome," Zack said in surprise as he looks at the two.

"Okay then, I think it's time you all get home and try to work out your situations later down the road," Joyce replied in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, can't really keep my moms waiting now can I?" Zack said in a joke-filled tone.

"You know Zack, I've been thinking. Since the girls are going to be with us, you think that we should give them names?" Danny asked as he turned to Zack.

"Sure it sounds better than calling them by their species names," Zack said before looking at the girls. "What do you ladies think that alright with you?"

"Okay."

"Spin one on us."

"I think for the Eevee, I'll call you Celia," Danny replied.

"I like it," The fox pokemon responded with a smile.

"As for you my little electric mouse how about the name Zeeta?" Zack asked said mouse.

"Sounds good to me," Pikachu now named Zeeta said with a grin.

"Alright. Guess all that's left is to let our mothers know what's going on." Danny replied. "And probably get you girls some clothes along the way."

"Good luck to the four of you." Joyce said with a wave. "And for you boys, I'll see you in a week when you both start your journeys."

The guys would then leave the lab with their new partners and be prepared for the week to come when they leave Joyce and Angel smile as they stretch their limbs and the horny scientist turns towards her assistant.

"So how were the boys when they had their fun with you?"

"They were surprisingly good." She said in a calm tone. "I didn't think they were that big either."

"You'd be surprised by how long they wanted to be trainers."

"Also you said that Kireina was the one who tended to their wounds." Angel said in a calm tone. "Where is she now?"

"Currently having the daylights fucked out of her by Flex upstairs," Joyce said not caring about what she did in the matter. "Why don't we go check on her and see what she's doing?"

"I guess she must've gotten horny after getting milked," Angel said in a calm tone. Both women smiled at each other as they go upstairs and follow the moans increased in volume. They were coming from a door that the boys passed earlier and both women enter the room. Joye only smiles and Angel blushes furiously when they walked in on Kireina being fucked silly in the Stand and Carry position as he had two hands on her ass and two hands on her arms. The Audino was moaning like a whore as she lactated out of control with each thrust.

"Come now you two, any more and you'll ruin the carpet," Joyce said surprising the two in shock. They look at Jayce and Angle with concern in their voice and think to themselves of what was gonna happen, but Joyce just closes the door with a lustful smile as she began stripping out of her clothes and letting them fall to the floor. "I didn't tell you to stop. I just thought it would be interesting to join."

"Hope you still have the stamina for us," Angel added as she joined her aunt in the strip show. She even pulled out a few pokeballs that had the Rapidash and Zebstrika in them and summoned the two to join the fray. "Hope your boys are full of energy since we're gonna be milking you boys for quite a while."


End file.
